Tightrope
by KCGollahon
Summary: Eternal is the "reincarnation" of Commander Shepard after she chose to control the Reapers. now shes trying to take her place in the galaxy with her people, but not everyone forgets the near destruction of the entire universe as we know it very easily, add to that a battle of wills happening inside of her and erotic dreams of a certain turian, whats a girl to do?


**DISCLAIMER: characters owned by Bioware, storyline is the only thing i own**

* * *

The light surrounding me was devoid of color, it was so pure and so bright it made my back teeth ache. A good ache, it meant I wasn't dreaming, or that I wasn't dead.

Not. Dead.

Thank you God!

The emotions welled up in my heart and brought tears of relief to water my eyes. They never fell though, I never let them fall. I never cried, not when I was alone as a kid on earth, not when my fellows fell dead beside me, and certainly not now. Tears don't bring the dead back, or solve problems. In my experience only action did anything useful. In my life….

Life….

That word meant something to me; it flirted at the edge of my consciousness. It was something extremely important that I needed to remember- the feel of leathery hands gliding down my sides and rubbing along my ribs distracted me from that distantly important detail.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm….." I hummed like a cat with cream when those battle hard hands massaged their way down my sensitive spine. Only _HE_ could ever make me hum. It's such a girly thing to do. To hum. But _Damn_ his hands felt good on my body; especially my naked skin. I sucked in a sharp breathe when his mouth started to nip little love bites along my neck and shoulders.

_Good Jesus I am sensitive there. _I whimpered, another thing that irked me, whimpering like a god damned puppy, but I whimper just the same. Finally his hands intertwine with mine, and I feel the weight of him flush against me. It feels like it's been forever since I last felt his touch.

"Oh my God, Garrus…" I whisper pathetically.

"I know I'm a god," his rough arrogant baritone washes over me, my body shivering in pleasure at his tone. "But before you fall to your knees in worship to my sexual prowess, I want you to be mindless in pleasure, and know that only I can do this to you…. I want you to feel _ALIVE_."

* * *

My automated eyelids snapped open and blinked rapidly for a second. The Robotic body The Flock made for me was still a foreign tool I was getting used to housing "myself" in, and needed to be recharged often. During this "rest" period my optic lenses would close, that's when the memories always bombarded my processor. These visions from the Commander weren't supposed to be so… active. There was no logic behind why they were so… persistent. So I always worked until it was inevitable to "rest". Luckily when cognizant my optics did not need to blink or close for moisture, so I could work undisturbed. I straightened from the recharge station , my body disconnecting itself from the access points in my pod, the glass front slid away, and the wires that wrapped around my body in an almost loving embrace un tangled themselves from the long slender metallic limbs of my "body".

A deep and penetrating knowledge echoed throughout my being. In a voice gone cold with technology that was similar to the Commander's I spoke aloud, trying to solidify my own purpose to myself.

"I am no longer the Shepard that once was. I am… only The Shepard. The commander, she is dead, but I will remember her, her motivations, her friends, her lo-…. Her life, all of what made her Commander Savanna Shepard. I also have The Flock that I must tend too, one that needs my guidance and wisdom. I have a whole universe to protect and keep balanced. I am a different entity, I am… Eternal."

_Is this Reassurance? No, it is a statement. I must remind myself of my purpose. Reassurance is for the organics who deal with those abstract beliefs and thoughts. I am not organic, I do not need reassurance. I know._

These words hung heavy in the air, ripe with truth. It gave me the ability to build the awareness to take the next steps that would drastically change the universe. It was dangerous, risky and reminiscent of the human woman I was forged from. I stepped forth from the dark closet called my quarters and opened the communications console not far from my door.

"Primarch Victus, I am The Shepard, I prefer Eternal. We must speak."

* * *

The noise from the large crowd gathered on the other side of the opaque screen was boisterous, to say the least. Trepidation is an organic emotion, on that Eternal couldn't feel, shouldn't feel, and yet… the Commander was a Paragon, a War Hero of the Skyllian Blitz, Savior of the Citadel, Slayer of Sovereign, Traveler of the Omega 4 Relay, Destroyer of the Collectors, and Protector of the Galaxy, all of this accomplished in one life time. She was someone who had always stood against injustice and knew exactly what words were needed to make people believe in the impossible, words that would spark even the slightest flare of hope in the dark. She was a woman of few words, but those words held tremendous weight in all societies, everyone listened. Eternal, though a relatively new being was in command of such a vast scope of knowledge, she truly was almost as omniscient as The Flock believed her to be. Even knowing all of this she still shook. Her body had imperceptive tremors running through her arms and her knees felt weak; odd since she was framed from heavy metal alloy and constructed with a hardened weave of light metal alloys for the rest.

_'Is this what it means to be nervous?' _she wondered to herself silently. Her logical side born from the Catalyst and its technology said '_No, you cannot FEEL anything. The Commander is dead. You are dead. You are only a memory. You are only a machine.' _But a smaller more resonating voice spoke in the depths of her… chest? Yes, where her phantom heart would have beat in her chest cavity the other voice spoke with such quiet confidence it almost convinced her. _'Time and time again humanity is underestimated, you are a creature sculpted from technology but honed by a spirit so fierce so full of life. You could be alive too… there's always a way." _

I fluttered my optic shutters rapidly and the nostrils of my olfactory component flared as these two voices battled inside of me. my sensors picked up movement behind me, they registered the lifeform as turian and matched his DNA with one on file in my databank. Without turning I greeted him.

"Primarch Victus, thank you again for putting this together."

"that is one of several times you have thanked me. think nothing of it Eternal. It is going to be interesting to see how everyone else takes your _news_. I like the idea personally, but well- heh- there will always be critics."

"yes that is a commonly used phrase that is based on truth."

"have you spoken with any of you- I mean Commander Shepard's old crew?" his question made my chest twinge painfully for a second before I turned a slightly confused expression to him.

"I do not understand the relavence of this question."

"I ask because Eternal, one im a curious turian, so extremely curious I have been accused of being nosey, two many of the Commander's subordinates will be out there and your face and body might shock them, and three well I know for a fact that some of them might have a problem with what their commander has become. A Reaper."

"I am NOT a Reaper." My voice inflection turned from polite to hostile so quickly I couldn't stop myself. I cleared my voice box and said in clarification. "the whole reason I asked for this is to put fears to rest. My people and I are no longer Reapers. We are a Synthetic race. One very different from the Reapers. We are not blood thirsty, nor violent. We hope to restore the galaxy back to it's original peace and we wish to become a part of it."

The Primarch's mandibles flared in a smirk and relied

"whatever you say Eternal. Its not me you have to convince. Its everyone else." He glanced up when another turian from the far end of the screen waved the Primarch over.

"alright time for this show to get on the road. You will be signaled when its time for you to speak. Ready?" he asked with an encouraging smile. The best I could do was nod, my synthetic abdominal fibers clenched and tightened causing me to develop a slight cramp which seized my ability to speak from me. the Primarch left and strode over to the other turian and entered onto the stage infront of the opaque screen. The crowd grew silent as the Primarch began his speech. For some reason I can not fathom my auditory sensors malfunctioned because the next thing I was aware of was being lead and gently pushed onto the same side of the screen the Primarch was on. The once quiet focused room broke into a complete uproar. My optics widened and my nostrils flared again.

_I'm scared!_

* * *

**Review please! its always great to hear from people!**

**FYI this will be a quick story, due to my short attention span! XD**


End file.
